In the End
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Yukino and Lucy are dating Minerva and Erza. Dating can be such a roller coaster but in the end you meet back together with the people you started the ride with. ENJOY!
1. The anger problem

Yukino and Lucy were both together at Lucy's apartment. As they were there Lucy noticed that Yukino seemed troubled about something so then she sat next to her and spoke.

"So Yukino, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, Minerva…..again."

Lucy nervously smiled.

"What happened this time?"

"You and I both know that Minerva has anger problems even though she denies it."

"So what happened last time?"

Yukino closed her eyes and put a hand on her face as if she was trying not to cry.

"Last night, she wanted to play a game with me but I said no."

"And?"

Yukino pulled out her laptop and pushed the 'play' button as they began to watch.

 **On the screen**

Yukino was sitting on the couch and Minerva came over and sat next to her then looked at her. Yukino could feel Minerva's gaze on her then spoke.

"Yes Minerva?"

"Play a game with me."

"What kind?"

"Any kind, just play with me."

"No."

Minerva frowned.

"Why not?"

"I think you need to go into an anger management class before I play another game with you."

Minerva's frown seem to have deepened as she spoke.

"Anger management? NAME ONE TIME I HAVE EVER HAD ANGER PROBLEMS!"

Yukino just looked at her then she pulled out a spare calendar and began pointing to each box that had a cross in them.

"Just last week you hogtied a classmate of mine on the monkey bars."

"Hey, the punk was too close to you."

"He was helping me with my project for the class. College is difficult."

Yukino then pointed to another box and went on.

"You attacked my boss intern just because he didn't know that you and I were together."

"He was being a pig."

"Did you really have to stab his hand into the table?"

"I had to make sure my message got to him."

Yukino put the calendar down then looked at Minerva.

"Alright fine, I'll play a game with you."

Minerva smiled then Yukino got a game for them to play.

3 games later.

"That makes 4 wins for me."

Yukino looked at Minerva who seemed to be silently seething about something which made Yukino a little nervous.

"Um Minerva, are you alright?"

"I demand a rematch."

"Come on, I was trying to go to bed early."

"What for?"

"I have plans tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"No."

Yukino stood up then went to bed.

 **Video over**

Lucy smiled at Yukino.

"Well it seems that everything is going to be alright."

A pause.

"Wait, wasn't Minerva teaching you how to drive?"

"Yes?"

"How did that go?"

"That was an honest mistake on my part. What Minerva taught me was road rage."

Lucy laughed.

"How did she teach you that?"

Yukino was about to say something but then her cell phone dinged and she looked at it.

"Speak of the devil."

"What is it?"

Yukino looked at Lucy.

"Minerva told me that she and Erza were going to take a road trip."

Lucy smiled.

"See things are getting better. She's with Erza so there's no way those to can get in trouble."

Yukino looked back at the text then responded.

"Alright, be careful."

Lucy smiled at her.

"Just remember Yukino, Minerva loves you. I'm sure since she had moved in with you the neighbors didn't mind her."

Yukino looked at her.

"Remember the dog I mentioned to you before?"

"Yes?"

"I was sick that night so sleep was needed and Minerva got annoyed with the dogs barking so she took the neighbor's dog somewhere and returned smiled about something. It was about two weeks later that I figured out what happened to the dog because Minerva was polishing a gun she had." 

"She shot the dog."

"Not just the dog, she shot the pigeons as well. Minerva sure does love her sleep so you could imagine how nervous I am if I have to make any noise in the night."

"So what kind of anger class are you looking at for her to take?"

"I'll be going over them when she comes back."

"At least she's faithful to you?"

Yukino lowered her head.

"I guess you're right, maybe I was a little harsh on her."

 **AN: Hey everyone! I will be making more drabbles for these two pairings. If there is something that you would like to read in the future chapters just let me know!**


	2. Drunk but loyal

Erza and Minerva were on the road. Erza was driving, mainly because she didn't like for anyone else to drive her car. As they were on the road Erza glanced at Minerva who seemed to be in a bad mood about something.

"So what happened?"

"Yukino wants me to go into an anger management class."

"You kind of do need them. You go from 0 to 100 real quick."

"I do not."

"I think anger management classes might help you, even it's a little."

"Erza, I don't need those anger classes."

"Tell me what you need."

"I just need people to stop pissing me off and getting too close to Yukino."

"Yukino just doesn't want you in jail or dead, Minerva."

"I have been in prison before, Erza."

"Well give her some credit, you two have been together for the past few months and this is the very first time she mentioned it to you."

"Yes but still, it's not like I threw anything at her."

"Really, Minerva?"

"What? As far as I know, I never harmed Yukino."

"Yes you have. Before you moved in with her."

"When?"

"Yukino didn't want to tell you for obvious reasons. Do you remember how you two went out of town for the weekend and you got drunk?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"You got angry with some guy getting too close to Yukino and told him to back off. The guy pushed his luck and you slammed a wine bottle to his head."

"What does this have to do with Yukino?"

"From what Yukino said, you drank three more shots and didn't recognize her."

"And then?"

"By some miracle she was able to get you to her place and had you in the guest room. She told me that so much happened and that never again would she let you have that many shots."

 **3 months earlier**

Minerva and Yukino were at the bar and Minerva seemed angry about something. All week she had been upset and Yukino just happened to bump into her at the bar. Minerva was happy to see her but the joy vanished when some guy walked up to Yukino and asked her to dance with him. Yukino, being the sweet she was kindly refused but the man kept on insisting. Minerva then looked at him.

"Back off from the girl."

The man looked at her.

"Sorry but I'm sure the girl would want a man instead of a woman to dance with he-"

He was cut off by a wine bottle that Minerva slammed him in the head with. Yukino was kind of nervous then looked at Minerva who ordered more shots.

After a few more shots Yukino felt that she should go but she didn't like the idea of leaving a drunk Minerva at the bar. True Minerva was a strong woman but at the same time she was able to knock out a man before. Mavis forbid what would happen if Minerva fights with anyone in her drunk state.

'It's foolish f me, but it will be worth it.'

Yukino went to Minerva to help her stand.

"Come on Minerva."

"Who….are you…?"

Yukino blinked but she helped Minerva to her feet and took Minerva to her car.

"I'll take you to my place since I don't know where you live." 

Minerva on the other hand wasn't paying attention.

"No….I shouldn't…."

"You shouldn't what?"

"I shouldn't….be with you….I can walk…."

"That's not happening."

Yukino drove to her apartment which was a safe place since it was gated.

Yukino helped Minerva to her apartment then they arrived to the suite Yukino lived in. When they got there Yukino led Minerva to the guest bedroom then she laid Minerva on the bed, or at least tried to because Minerva sat up.

'Minerva's shirt has a damp spot from that broken bottle, I need to take it off.'

Yukino began to lift Minerva's shirt to take it off but Minerva stopped her.

"No, I have….a girlfriend…"

Yukino blinked then spoke.

"Minerva it's okay. It's me Yukino, your girlfriend."

"You're not…her…..Yukino's not….into body….contact…"

Yukino just looked at her.

"Minerva…"

'She learned that about so quick.'

Yukino tried again to take Minerva's shirt off but this time Minerva had grabbed her wrists. Her grip was strong and Yukino let out a small wince then she looked at Minerva.

"Minerva?"

Minerva, still drunk was glaring at her.

"Don't touch me…..I'm not going to…..say it again…."

Yukino was convinced, so she backed off then left to her room while Minerva just sat on the bed.

After waiting for an hour Yukino went to try again. She was surprised that Minerva was sleeping and went over to her.

"I may not have another chance."

Yukino pulled up Minerva's shirt but the next thing she knew was a sharp pain was in her side. She saw that she had fallen to the floor and held her side, trying not to cry while Minerva had went right back to sleep.

 **Present**

Minerva frowned as she lowered her head.

"Well that explained why I woke up at her place and noticed that she was in pain."

"Yeah, she told me about it because she didn't want to worry you or Lucy."

"I was drunk."

"But she said despite how painful a single punch from you was, she was thankful to know that you were faithful to her."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You love her and I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

How did you meet Yukino anyway? You never told me your side of the story."

Minerva looked away.

"I'll tell you another time."

 **With Yukino and Lucy**

They were both shopping and Yukino looked kind of worried.

"Yukino, everything's going to be fine. Erza's with Minerva."

"But still, they should have arrived at a city by now."

"Maybe there's traffic."

Just then Yukino's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yukino."

"Minerva? Is something wrong?"

"Um yeah, kind of."

"What is it? Are you and Erza in town?"

"We are but not in the best part of it?"

"Where are you?"

"We got pulled over by the cops."

Yukino's widened then she spoke.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

With that the call was over and Lucy looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"They got arrested."

They both hopped into the car and drove off.

 **AN: There is chapter 2! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Cops and punishments

When Yukino and Lucy arrived to the police station that Erza and Minerva were being held in. Lucy looked at Yukino then spoke.

"What are you thinking about, Yukino?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Well since it was both of them I will give Minerva a chance to explain what happened. If she or anyone mentions that she went off or got angry with the police well it won't be good for her."

Lucy smiled.

"Oh she's scared of you?"

"In some ways."

They both went inside only to see that Erza and Minerva were sitting on a bench while the two cops were with them.

Lucy was the first to talk.

"Erza, Minerva, what happened?"

Erza was nervous as she spoke.

"No one got hurt."

"Well that's good, but what happened?"

"Can't we just go home?"

"No we can't."

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"What about you and you better hope I like your answer."

Minerva didn't try to act cute as she just spoke.

"I didn't do much."

Lucy shook her head.

"Well these two aren't talking. Officer, what happened?"

The cop looked at her.

"The red head was driving but she made the wrong turn coming out of a store."

"What store?"

"Krispy Kreme."

Yukino and Lucy both looked at their lovers and Minerva smirked.

"I don't care if they can't spell the two words the donuts are like the taste of heaven."

Erza nodded then the cop went on.

"After we pulled them over the red head tried to offer us donuts then we took them out of the car."

Yukino looked at him.

"That doesn't really tell us why you arrested them."

The other cop spoke.

"The black haired one can be a real comedian."

Lucy sweat dropped.

"I find that very hard to believe."

Erza smirked.

"Some of the stuff she said was funny."

The cop pulled out a recorder then pushed play so they could hear everything Minerva had said in the problem of getting arrested.

"Ma'am step out of the car. How high are you?"

"Officer you got it wrong, it's how are you?"

"We'll you two aren't drunk or high but you did make the wrong turn."

"We were on the right path of going to paradise."

"You ladies could have crashed into someone else."

"That's the point of having comfort food. No one is sad when they're eating food, well except for the person eating a salad."

"Ma'am, you think it's funny to make remarks about being a cop. You see this scar, I was stabbed last year."

A surprised shriek was heard on the radio that came from Erza as Minerva spoke again.

"Officer you see those stretch marks? Donuts and a box car, three months ago."

With that the tape was over and they all looked at Minerva who gave her carefree smile.

"But it was funny right?"

Lucy just looked at the cop then spoke.

"How much to bail them out?"

"$750."

Lucy blinked then looked at Erza.

"$750, are you serious?"

"Babe, I'm sorry!"

Lucy was indeed angry.

"I should leave you here overnight! When that's over no sweets for you for the next three months!"

Erza just went pale as she whimpered.

"What?"

Lucy then looked at Yukino.

"What are you going to make Minerva do?"

Yukino just looked at Minerva then she looked at the cop.

"I'll pay for Minerva to come out."

They were all shocked then Lucy spoke.

"Yukino, you can't do that! Minerva deserves to be here with Erza overnight."

Yukino just looked at her then waved it off.

"Not really. I need her right now."

With that Minerva and Yukino left to a hotel since Erza was staying overnight since Yukino was very tired and she refused to let Minerva drive.

While they were at the hotel Minerva looked at Yukino in confusion.

"Hey um Yukino?"

"Yes Minerva?"

Minerva sat on the bed.

"I don't get it, why did you pay for me to get out?"

Yukino smiled at her.

"I was happy to know that you kept your anger in check and didn't do any property damage. Along with that you tried to make good jokes with the cop instead of bad ones. You didn't try to pressure Erza into doing a police chase."

Minerva blinked then Yukino went to her and sat on her lap as she put her hands on Minerva's face.

"Something I can't and will not ever do is humiliate you in public. What Lucy did shocked me but I have no say in her relationship with Erza."

Minerva lowered her head.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes I will and I also have the perfect punishment for you."

Minerva looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm going on vacation and while I'm gone I want our apartment extra spotless, you being my chauffer and my massage therapist."

"Um sure."

"Good."

They both got into the bed and cuddled.

"Um Yukino?"

"Yes babe?"

"How are you going on vacation?"

Yukino made a giggling sound then spoke.

"You're paying."

"….it's fair."

They both went to sleep after that.

 **AN: There is chapter 3! Hope that you liked it!**


	4. The Drama party

Minerva and Yukin were both a party that they had been invited to. Minerva of course, was keeping an eye out for Yukino. To her she had to protect Yukino from others that would get too close male or female. It wasn't a problem but Minerva couldn't really blame Yukino, Yukino was a very cute girl with a very shy personality which made her a bigger target.

The party that they were at was for Yukino's class. It was a party mainly to congratulate the Honor students for making a good impression for the leading businesses. Such as Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Yukino was proud of herself but she wasn't sure which business to go for, as a matter a fact she was ranked in the top five so she could pretty much choose whatever business to be part of.

Just then Minerva turned to look at her only to frowned when a tall blonde female hugged Yukino from behind, surprising her.

"Hey there, sweetie."

"Um hello….do I know you."

The blonde woman smiled.

"It's me Jenny Realight."

Yukino remained quiet then Jenny went on.

"It's been so long Yukino, I missed you."

Minerva went to Yukino and gently pulled her away from Jenny. Jenny just watched as Minerva wrapped her arms around Yukino's waist then Yukino spoke.

"Babe this is Jenny, she's one of the top five members in the leading group of the Blue Pegasus business."

Jenny smiled at them.

"Yes and I came down here to this party personally to meet up with you, Yukino."

"Sorry but no thanks."

"Are you serious, we used to be the best of friends with the same goal and now look. You're ranked in the top five of your class like I was in mine. We are still destined to be together again."

Yukino had went silent and she felt Minerva's hold on her about to loosen but Yukino quickly held Minerva's arms in place then Yukino looked at Jenny.

"Jenny, we're not in the same class and as you can see, I have a girlfriend now."

"I can see that but does she make you feel happy the way I did. She keeps getting in trouble with law enforcement. You really lowered your standards too low, I thought were better than that."

The whole time Jenny was talking Yukino was holding Minerva's hands tightly just so that Minerva wouldn't reach out and choke Jenny. Of course Minerva's patience was wearing thin and Yukino knew that if she let's go of Minerva there was no way she could pull her back, especially if she has on a tight dress and high heels on.

Jenny on the other then smiled.

"But I do have to talk to you in private."

Yukino was stuck. She knew for a fact that Minerva would launch at the blonde without caring what she had behind her name.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk. My girlfriend and I are heading out right now."

"But you haven't chosen which business to take part of."

"I don't have to check right now."

Yukino still had Minerva's hands in hers as she quickly led Minerva away from the party to their car.

The ride home was silent when they got to their apartment Minerva just went to the kitchen and Yukino went to her.

It was strange, Minerva was never quiet about anything but Yukino figured that it had something to do with what Jenny said.

"Um babe, what is it?"

Minerva looked at her. The look Minerva gave her made Yukino flinch a little then Minerva spoke.

"Still destined to be together again?"

Yukino looked away.

"Jenny and I knew each other as fellow Honor student from the college I went to."

"But why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't see the need to. You're my girlfriend, not hers."

"Anything else I should know about you? Were dating her when I met you?"

"No. Minerva why are you upset?"

Minerva looked away but then got her coat as she headed for the door."

"Minerva?"

Minerva put her hand on the door knob then spoke.

"It looks like you're not as faithful as I thought you were."

Something inside of Yukino shattered when she heard that.

"Minerva….that's not true…."

Minerva looked at her.

"Not true? You never told me anything about your past and what I should be aware of. I bet you were willing to sleep with her weren't you?"

Minerva's rage was starting to come out as she approached Yukino and grabbed her by her shoulders making Yukino look at her dead in the eyes.

"What is it that this Jenny has that I don't?! Is it the flirting aura? A calm side? Or the commanding personality?!"

"How would I know?"

Minerva let Yukino go then turned to leave.

"If you want her, then fine. I'm not about to have a fight for an unfaithful person."

With that Minerva left and Yukino went to her room and fell to her bed and sobbed into her pillow as she cried herself to sleep. That night was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life but it ended up being the worst.

 **AN: There is the fourth chapter! Don't worry there will be more to this episode! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Today's Fairy Tail chapter is UNACCEPTABLE! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE SABERTOOTH!**


	5. Silent and trapped

For two weeks Yukino lived at her apartment by herself. She tried looking for Minerva but Minerva was nowhere to be found and she wasn't picking up her phone.

"I guess she really is done with me."

Yukino went to her next internship that was at Blue Pegasus. As she was working at the desk she soon heard a door open and looked up to see Jenny smiling at her.

"Hey there Yukino."

Yukino faced her.

"Good morning."

Jenny closed the door and went to Yukino.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine."

Jenny placed her hands on Yukino's shoulders.

"What's wrong sweetie? You're sad about something. Is it about what happened at the party?"

Yukino looked away in sadness.

"I wish I haven't gone to that party."

"Why? It was to celebrate your goals. You and I both know that."

Yukino looked at her.

"It's because you showed up that my girlfriend broke up with me."

Jenny blinked.

"The girl I saw you with broke up with you? What for?"

"She thought that when you and I were together she thought I was into having sex with you."

Jenny snickered.

"Your ex took jealousy to the next level. You and I never slept together because of so much work that had to be done, along with school. The closest thing we did to sex was role play cuddling."

Yukino wasn't amused but then Jenny pulled her into a hug.

"Although I did miss you Yukino. Please give me a chance to be with you."

"I can't."

"Why not, it's not like you're seeing anyone. Plus that girl dumped you for something so lame."

"She called me unfaithful."

Jenny's eyes widen.

"Wow. Now you should have been the one to break up with her since you are faithful. In fact, come on. I'll take you out for lunch."

They both left the building.

 **That evening**

Yukino was walking to her apartment but then saw Lucy at her door.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked at her.

"Yukino, hey, where were you?"

"I went to lunch with Jenny."

Lucy blinked.

"Does Minerva know?"

Yukino just went to the door and opened it.

"She doesn't need to know."

Lucy raised a brow then they both went inside the apartment.

"What's going on? You're not cheating on Minerva, are you?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Minerva broke up with me a couple weeks ago. I couldn't get ahold her."

Lucy was in shock.

"What why?"

"We went to that Honors party and Jenny was there. I got scared at the fact that Jenny and I used to be together. Of course Jenny came up to us and then made a comment about how we still meant to be."

Lucy groaned.

"Please tell me Minerva controlled herself."

"I was able to hold her close to me but then Jenny began remarking to me that I lowered my standards so much to be with Minerva."

Lucy shook her head.

"And what happened when you two got home?"

Yukino sat back in the couch they sat on.

"We got into a huge argument then Minerva said things like I would be willing to sleep with Jenny and that I much rather want Jenny than her."

Lucy frowned.

"You and I both know that's not true. You were very happy with Minerva."

"Minerva left and I haven't seen her since that night."

Lucy nodded then sat next to Yukino and held her close.

"Erza did mention to me that Minerva had been angry but she didn't tell me what it was."

"I can't get ahold of Minerva but at this moment I don't know what to do."

Lucy held her close then smiled.

"If I see Minerva I'll kick her for you."

"You would?"

"Yes. In fact I'll ask Erza to help me beat her up for making you cry."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Speaking of Erza I wonder where she is."

Lucy got her phone out and called Erza. After a couple rings the phone picked up.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Sweetheart, what's up?"

"I'm at Yukino's place, what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on Minerva. Some bastard at the gym was flirting with her but then he ran away when he saw her fighting the training dummies."

Lucy was scared but she asked.

"The power up dummies?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, she's really upset."

"She is but she still won't tell me why."

Lucy looked at Yukino who nodded to her then Lucy talked to erza.

"I'll tell you when I get home."

"Sure thing, Minerva just asked if Yukino was with you."

"She is, did Minerva want to talk to her?"

"She said no."

Lucy blinked.

"Then why did she ask?"

"I don't know."

Yukino got off the couch and went to her room. Lucy felt sorry for her then she stood up.

"Erza I'm gonna have to hang up, Yukino needs me."

"Alright."

With that the call was over and Lucy went to Yukino's room only to see her in a corner hugging her knees with tears streaming down her face.

"Yukino?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Lucy…what did I do wrong?"

Lucy went to her and held her close.

"Erza and I will have a long chat with Minerva."

 **A week later**

Yukino was working late at her internship but then she noticed that something was off she looked behind her to see that Jenny was behind her smiling.

"Yes Jenny?"

"Come here Yukino, you have been working so hard lately."

She pulled Yukino to her feet but Yukino had put her hands up to put space between them. Jenny had a slight frown but then she sweetly smiled then placed her hands on Yukino's shoulders.

"Oh Yuki, you're so tense."

"Please stop."

In a heartbeat a stinging pain was on Yukino's cheek. Jenny brought Yukino close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're mine. I'm your mistress. That low ranked girl doesn't love you like I do. No one can have you but me."

Yukino was scared then she felt Jenny her fingers through her hair.

"You're moving in with me. Be moved into my place by the end of the week."

Yukino knew better not to say anything then Jenny kissed her on the cheek then she left out of the room, leaving a scared Yukino alone.

 **AN: Oh man! Shit's getting serious right now. Will Yukino be trapped or will there a chance for escape?!**


	6. The Nightmare truth

Two weeks have gone by and Lucy was becoming worried. She had been trying to talk to Yukino but there wasn't picking up her phone and Lucy tried going to her apartment but Yukino was never home. It made Lucy worry and she mentioned it to Erza who was started to grow concerned.

As they were at their place Erza had Lucy to sit on the couch.

"Lucy it's going to be alright."

"This all started since Jenny came back into Yukino's life."

"Which lead to Minerva breaking up with her."

"But Minerva doesn't know how Yukino feels about her."

"I'll call Minerva so that we could talk. Ever since she broke up with Yukino she seems to be out of control."

"Alright, we need to see what Minerva is doing."

Erza got out her phone and called Minerva. After a couple of rings there was a voice on the other side of the phone.

"What's up?"

"Hey Minerva come by the house, Lucy and I want to talk to you."

"Is Yukino there?"

"No."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

With that the call was over.

Erza looked at Lucy.

"She's coming, it's like she's avoiding Yukino as much as she can."

Lucy frowned.

"In case if she tries to fight with me will you hold her down while I kick her?"

"Sure thing."

After a few more minutes Minerva was with them. Erza had Minerva to sit down then Lucy came with drinks for them.

"Alright Minerva, I want you to tell me everything you told Yukino the night you broke up with her."

Minerva frowned.

"Why? Yukino clearly like that other person so I let her go."

Erza raised a brow.

"Other person?"

Lucy nodded.

"Jenny Realight."

Minerva folded her arms.

"Yeah, so that night I was angry. I told Yukino that she was unfaithful and-"

Minerva had been slapped by Lucy. She looked at Lucy only to see that Lucy was angry.

"How could you say something like that to her?!"

"Well she is, she didn't tell me that she had an ex in fact she doesn't tell about her past."

"Yukino doesn't think about the past. She only thinks about the present so that she plan a great future. Now that Jenny is back in her life she is scared."

"Scared of what? That Jenny seems to be everything Yukino wants to be with."

Lucy was about to slap Minerva again but Minerva grabbed her wrist.

"You have one more time to slap me."

Lucy pulled her hand back.

"You don't get it. Yukino is afraid of Jenny for many reasons."

"I don't see where you're going with this. Yukino is happy to be with Jenny. How many times must I say it?"

Erza's phone went off then she left to answer it while Lucy looked back at Minerva.

"I went to school with Yukino so I know what I'm talking about Minerva. Yukino never dated anyone because of how focused she was in school. Jenny was more of a stalker to Yukino and it was too the point Yukino had to live with me because of how scared she was."

"If Yukino wasn't trying to date anyone while she was in school then why the hell did she want to date me when I asked her?!"

"Because you remind her of her older sister!"

Minerva surprised then Lucy looked away.

"True she was in love with school and career but she was depressed most of the time. She lost her older sister to a car accident right before she started senior year of high school. All she had was her older sister for family."

"I remind her of her sister?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes, you're both overly protective of Yukino, you both gave her some grief because of your anger problems but her sister told her to only date someone that makes her happy enough to become a better person. When I asked Yukino who did she plan on dating she told me someone who reminds her of her older sister."

Minerva lowered her head then Erza came to them.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"The Cemetery workers just called for you."

Lucy and Minerva both looked at her as Erza went on.

"They called saying that Yukino's there but they can't get her to talk or move."

Lucy had a hand over her mouth.

"She's visiting her sister's grave."

Minerva ran out of the place and ran to her car.

When she got to the cemetery she ran inside the gate. The weather was horrible, it was raining very hard and Minerva rushed to look for Yukino. She soon spotted a girl kneeling down holding onto a headstone and rushed to her.

Minerva was in shock to see that Yukino wasn't much clothing or even a jacket. She was wearing shorts and a tank top which were soaked to her figure. Most of all Minerva saw bruises all over Yukino's body as if someone had been hitting her and she looked thin as if she hadn't been eating.

"Yukino…."

"…."

Minerva went to Yukino only for Yukino to look up and backed away into the stone as she raised her hands up in fear.

"P-Please….don't hurt me….."

Minerva went to her and pulled her close to her. Yukino whimpered and Minerva scooped her up into her arms.

"I'm taking you to Lucy."

With that Minerva rushed them back to Lucy's place.

When she got there Lucy and Erza were both in shock to see Yukino in such a state. Lucy rushed to Yukino's side and began to check her vitals and pulse.

"Erza got get some water heated!"

Erza ran to the kitchen and Lucy looked at Minerva.

"Why was outside like this?"

Minerva ripped Yukino's top off and pulled her shorts down. Her eyes widen when she saw that there bruises and cuts on Yukino's torso. Lucy was in horror then she ran to get the first aid kit.

After that she returned and began to clean the wounds.

Lucy felt her forehead and was scared.

"Oh no, how long was she out there? She has mild hypothermia."

Minerva watched as Lucy checked for a heartbeat then she looked at Yukino's face.

"Lucy, what could for her right now?"

"Right now give her warmth, for now body heat."

Minerva nodded then took her shirt off. Erza had come into the room with a bucket of boiled hot water and blinked when she and Lucy both saw Minerva's extremely toned body. Minerva straddled Yukino waist then lowered herself as she felt the freezing Yukino's torso on her. Minerva held one of Yukino's hands while the other hand was on the floor. Lucy nodded then left out of the room to get heating blankets while erza was getting soup ready for Yukino.

Not long after Yukino began to squirm but Minerva's weight on her kept her from moving.

Minerva looked at Yukino then her grip on Yukino's hand tightened as she spoke.

"I will make your nightmare disappear before you wake up Yukino."

With that Minerva looked at Erza who was in the room with them.

"Minerva, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to put an end to her nightmare."

 **AN: Chapter 6 is complete! What is Minerva going to do to Jenny and will Yukino be alright? Let me know what you all think!**


	7. To be Free

Minerva had gotten back into her car then drove to where Jenny lived. When it came to hunting people down it was very easy for Minerva to do so.

She soon arrived to Jenny's house and took a breath. She then got out of her car and went to the front door. After knocking on the door it opened and Minerva came inside.

Jenny was surprised then she spoke.

"Oh it's you, Yuki's ex."

"…"

"If you're wondering where Yuki is, she's not here."

"I know that."

Jenny smiled at her.

"If you know that then why are you here? Maybe because you want Yukino back with you because you haven't seen her, but let's not forget, you're the one who broke up with her. She told me how you called her unfaithful."

Jenny then giggled to herself.

"Believe dearie, Yukino's very faithful in everything and with everyone. I was surprised that she was dating you, in fact I was downright jealous. I thought she would be happy with me but she still wouldn't give me that chance."

"Why are there bruises on her?"

Jenny smiled as she closed her eyes.

"They're just scratches. I got a little angry with her because she wouldn't let me kiss her so then I began to beat her. She soon pleaded for me to stop but I didn't, that was until she called out for you."

Minerva narrowed her brow and Jenny stood up frowning.

"I don't know what Yukino sees in you but someone like me will be very envious of you."

Minerva glared at her.

"You put your hands on Yukino?"

"Yes. She deserved it for making me mad. Why do you care, you're her ex?"

She watched as Minerva had locked the front door and began to approach her with her blood boiling.

"I'm not her Ex, I'm her girlfriend. I hope you have a lawyer, health insurance and money for plastic surgery because you're going to need all of them by the time I'm done with you."

With that Minerva yanked Jenny off the couch and slammed her fist into Jenny's face which caused Jenny to fall to the floor. Jenny didn't recover in time as Minerva was on top of her and was bashing her face in. At first Jenny was screaming but the screams died down as Minerva was giving her a beating of a lifetime.

When Minerva was finished she saw that Jenny was passed out with blood all over her face then she left back to her car to head back to Lucy's place.

"Yukino, we're moving from this place."

She went to stop at the cemetery first to pay her respects. She went up to the grave she found Yukino at then looked at the headstone.

 **Sorano Angel Aguria**

 **Resting in peace**

 **A beloved daughter and older sister**

Minerva kneeled down to the headstone then spoke.

"Miss Sorano, I know that Yukino loved you as any younger sister would. You don't have to worry about her, I promise I won't let her be harmed ever again. Please forgive me for not being there for your little sister. I will take her away from her fears and make sure she keeps that beautiful smile on her face. Your little sister is not alone, not anymore."

With that Minerva turned around and left out of the cemetery.

When Minerva arrived back at Lucy's place she went inside only to see that Erza was awake and Lucy was sleeping on her.

"Erza?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yukino's stable, but she's still sleeping in the other room."

Minerva nodded then left to the room that Yukino was sleeping in. When she got inside she smiled softly at the sleeping Yukino then she climbed into the bed and wrapped her arm around Yukino's sleeping form then she closed her eyes.

"You're safe now Yukino."

The next morning Yukino woke up. She knew that she wasn't at Jenny's place or at her apartment. She blinked when she noticed a weight on her as if it was holding her close. She looked to her side only to see a sleeping Minerva.

It couldn't be, Minerva didn't want to see her so why are they in bed together. Yukino tried to move an arm but winced in pain then remembered what happened the other day. That's right Jenny tried to get her to make love with her but she begged then cried out for Minerva. That only angered the blonde to the point she was beating her then Jenny told the worst hurtful thing about her past before taking her to the cemetery and leaving her there in the pouring rain.

"Why am I so weak?"

"You're not weak."

Yukino looked at Minerva who was awake looking at her then she looked away in sadness.

"I don't get it, I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Minerva closed her eyes.

"I was just angry but Lucy told me everything about the whole you never wanted to date Jenny and that you were afraid of her. I got jealous and didn't give you the chance to tell me why."

Minerva looked at her.

"You're the first person I have ever dated so I guess since so many knew who you were that I had to be over protective girlfriend."

Minerva gently pulled Yukino close to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry for everything, Yukino. Had I not just suddenly left you wouldn't have been harmed."

"Where did you find me?"

"At your sister's grave."

Yukino went pale and Minerva went on.

"Lucy told me that you would go there so much in the past but then she mentioned that when I came along you felt safe again."

Yukino stared at her and Minerva blushed.

"To be honest when we first met you were very confusing but I'm glad I stuck around."

"You were kind of scary back then."

Minerva gave a small pout then Yukino smiled at her.

"But not scary enough to keep me away."

Minerva smiled then Yukino snuggled up to her.

"So it was you that kept me warm this whole time."

"Yeah, oh and we're moving. I feel that it's time for me to share with you where I came from."

Yukino smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes but we're not leaving until you're back on your feet. When I found you not only were you soaked but also you were very sick."

"That's because Jenny left me at the cemetery saying that I could join my sister."

Minerva tightened her hold on Yukino then spoke.

"You don't have to worry about her ever again. I'm not going to let her have you."

Yukino closed her eyes as she rested her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"I feel so safe and warm around you."

Minerva smiled then held Yukino with both arms.

"In that case, I'm not letting you go."

"I don't mind one bit."

They both then went back to sleep after that.

 **AN: Okay the last drama chapter is over! Sorry about that but I will have more humor in the future chapters! I hope that you're enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you want to read next!**


	8. Meet the family

A few days had passed for Yukino to recover. When she was able to move on her own both her and Minerva were out of town. Before leaving the two Minerva had stopped to a place on the go for them to have food since she knew for a fact that they were going to be the road for a very long time.

After a couple of hours Yukino looked at Minerva.

"So Minerva, what's your home town like?"

Minerva just kept her eyes on the road.

"Well, the place I live isn't in a populated area. So not much happens around where I live."

"I bet your parents would be happy to see you, when was the last time you saw them?"

"A year and a half ago."

"….okay, when was the last time you spoke to them?"

"A year and a half ago."

Yukino looked out the window.

"I take it that you want me to change the subject?"

"Not really."

"Then what was home like for you?'

Minerva inwardly groaned.

"My home….yes….we're crazy."

Yukino just looked at Minerva then smiled.

"So you have any siblings?"

"Not by blood. I hated being an only child so I annoyed my father to adopt some kids."

"and he said yes?"

"Yep. I have one older sister but since I'm the only child by blood to my father he still treated me differently."

"Like how?"

"He was harder on me than he was with my sister."

"I see, are you going to call them?"

"I much rather surprise them but then again I don't know what their plans are."

Minerva then called on her car phone. After a couple rings a voice was on the other line.

"ello?"

"Hey Rufus, it's me Minerva."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Is my father and sister home?"

"Yes. They're both going to be at the house for the next two weeks."

"Alright, thank you."

"Anytime."

With that the call was over and Yukino looked at her.

"So Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"How would you describe your father and sister?"

"Well my father is a very busy man and he's strict, mostly with me. My older sister has the tendency to play too much with us."

"Really,? Like how?"

"Last time she thought it was a good idea to prank me saying that she was out of the country."

"What's wrong with that?"

"My father told me to pay a visit to her job but he didn't tell me that he was part of the prank. So you could imagine what I told her out of rage when I saw her the next day at our home."

Yukino nervously smiled.

"I'm sure you forgave her, right?"

"I did. I do love my sister and we have a bond that scares everyone around us."

"You two fight a lot?"

We didn't when we were younger but once high school years came along we had saved all of our fights until we got home. Our fights were brutal but I think the worst fight I had with anyone was at school. I fought with some guy who made a bet with me.

"Who won?'

Minerva smiled dangerously.

"I did. It took his friends, the advanced wrestling team and their coach to pull me off of him."

Yukino just stared at Minerva in surprise.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he and I became friends and they allowed me to join the wrestling team after that."

Yukino smiled.

"Well that's good."

"I guess it is."

After a couple more hours Yukino was starting to worry about something so she looked at Minerva.

"Um, where do you live exactly?'

"that's a surprise."

"You didn't let me see where you live back at my home town."

"I didn't see the need to."

Yukino looked out the window then Minerva smiled.

"But don't worry, we'll be there in the next hour."

Yukino nodded.

 **An hour later**

Minerva and Yukino arrived to a large gate and Minerva punched in the code. After the gate opened they both drove into the gated area. Yukino was looking out the window in amazement then she looked at Minerva who was smiling ahead of them.

"Yukino, this is my house."

She then parked the car and they both got out of the car. They both looked at the large estate that looked like a three winged mansion. Minerva looked at Yukino then smiled.

"Come, let's go inside."

Yukino looked at her.

"Babe, you live here?"

"Yes I do."

They both went to the front door and the moment Minerva opened the door she was tackled by someone. Yukino watched as Minerva was wrestling with someone. When they got off the ground Minerva was put into a headlock by this person.

The person was a woman that had long green hair and blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeve blouse and black pants.

"So you thought that you could show up without me finding out right?'

"I can't sneak up on you to save my life."

"Well come on, let's go inside."

All three of them went inside and Minerva smiled as she put a hand on Yukino's shoulder.

"yukino, this is my older sister Kyouka."

Yukino's eyes widen then Kyouka smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Just then a girl came to them. She wore a kimono and had black hair that hung to her lower back. She had dark eyes and wore a ribbon around her neck.

"Welcome back, Minerva."

Minerva was a little nervous as she spoke.

"it's good to be back, Seilah."

Slap!

Yukino blinked in surprise then Seilah spoke.

"That's for not saying goodbye."

'But I-"

Slap!

"And that's for not writing to us while you were gone."

Yukino looked at Minerva then Kyouka looked at Minerva as if nothing happened.

"So Minerva, who's this?"

Minerva smirked as she spoke.

"Kyouka, Seilah, this is Yukino, my girlfriend."

Both women just stared then Kyouka asked again.

"No seriously, who is this?"

Minerva deadpanned at her.

"Yukino's my girlfriend."

Seilah spoke next.

"I didn't know that would be possible for you."

"Really, you two?"

Kyouka smiled.

"It's late and Father isn't home yet so let's get you two settled in."

Minerva was about to lead Yukino to the upstairs but Kyouka stopped her.

"Minerva?"

"yes?"

"Are you trying to traumatize the girl?"

"What do you mean?'

"Your room is the exact same as you left it, only with dust everywhere."

Minerva frowned then went to her room while Yukino waited for her to return. Moments later Minerva came back with a blank expression on her face.

"Alright Yukino, we'll sleep in one of the guest rooms."

Yukino blinked then they went to one of the quest bedrooms.

Kyouka and Seilah had went to their shared room for the night.

As Minerva and Yukino were in bed together Yukino looked at Minerva.

"Babe is something wrong?'

Minerva looked at her.

"it just feels weird, I mean, what I said in the car was true."

"how come they didn't believe that you and I are dating?"

Minerva didn't say anything then she closed her eyes.

"That's a good question, I'm sure my father will give the same reaction. Despite having a strict side to him he has some good comeback jokes."

"Really like what?"

"You'll see tomorrow."


End file.
